Pedro and Edro uploads another Sex Tape/Grounded Part 2/3
Transcript (The scene switches to Pedro and Edro's parents raging in scary voice) Pedro and Edro's Mom: Pedro and Edro (x5)! Both of you get over here right, nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwwwww! Pedro and Edro's Dad: You two are in Mega Hyper trouble! (Pedro and Edro walked into the living room towards an angry mom and dad, looking shocked) Pedro and Edro's Mom: Pedro and Edro! We cannot believe you uploaded another sex tape. That's it! you boys are grounded grounded grounded grounded for one huge nation. Pedro and Edro's Dad: We are gonna call people. After the punishments, you will be sent to the Nether World. Pedro and Edro's Mom: Pedro and Edro, you have some visitors that want to see you. Prince Tuesday: We are the Defenders of the Land of Make Believe. I heard that you uploaded another sex tape. Drew Pickles: I'm Drew Pickles from Rugrats. You will not watch my show anymore, because my show is made by Paramount. SuperMarioZaki: I'm SuperMarioZaki. And I cannot believe you uploaded a sex tape of me and Julie having an intercourse. You boys are grounded for an extreme nation. Julie: I'm Julie. and I agree with my boyfriend. Ashton Gilbert: I'm Ashton Gilbert. What is wrong with you? David Lopez1113: I'm David Lopez1113. You need to shut the fuck up! Nathandesignerboy7: I'm NathanDesignerBoy7. We have told you boys too many times about uploading another sex tape. NitroG: I'm NitroG. and two are considered to be the worst GoAnimate troublemakers in history. Slippy V: I'm Slippy V. I am so mad at you for uploading another sex tape. Alex the TD Guy: I'm Alex Kimble. I am so angry at you boys for uploading another sex tape. Kai the Denoman Animator: I'm Kai the Demoman Animator. What the fuck? You uploaded another sex tape after we told you not to. Philip Pserias: I'm Philip Pserias. You boys should be punished for what you did. Hirashi: I'm Hirashi. And I agree with my boyfriend. TheColossalD: I'm TheColossalD. I can't wait for you to die. Jacob the PokeGuy: I'm Jacob the PokeGuy. I can't wait to see you guys getting killed by the zombie pigmen. Mitch: I'm Mitch, whose known as BajanCandian. I heard that you uploaded another sex tape. Tori: I'm Tori Dohna: I'm Dohna Rai: I'm Rai Senna: I'm Senna Finn: And i'm Finn and we're the Tai Chi Chasers. You are worse than Warren Cook, Pablo and Tyrone. Darwin: I'm Darwin Watterson. We can't believe you uploaded another sex tape. Gumball: And i'm Gumball Watterson. You made Anais cry when you uploaded another sex tape. Yakko: I'm Yakko Wakko: I'm Wakko Dot: And i'm Dot. If you boys call me Dottie, you will be dead brothers. You hear me?! "Dead". Angry Grandpa: I'm Charles Green known as the Angry Grandpa. I'm so fucking mad at you for uploading another sex tape you motherfucker! Lloyd: I'm Lloyd Cole: I'm Cole Kai: I'm Kai Jay: I'm Jay Zing: And i'm Zing and we're from Ninjago. Uploading a video of Julie and SuperMarioZaki having sex is not cool. Mordecai: I'm Mordecai from Regular Show. You two are one of the worst troublemakers I have ever seen in my entire life. Rigby: I'm Rigby from Regular Show. And I agree with Mordecai. Buster Bunny: I'm Buster Bunny Babs Bunny: And I'm Babs Bunny. I will swat you with my ears if you call me Barbara Anne. Sonic: I'm Sonic Tails: I'm Tails Amy: I'm Amy Knuckles: I'm Knuckles Shadow: I'm Shadow Rouge: I'm Rouge Silver: I'm Silver Blaze: I'm Blaze Sticks: And i'm Sticks and we're from Sonic Boom. You two are one of the worst troublemakers ever. Spongebob: I'm Spongebob. You are banned from coming to Bikini Bottom Patrick: And I'm Patrick. I agree with my best friend. Leopold Slikk: (Speaking in German) Patrick: This will teach you a strong strict lesson. You will wear nappies in the afterlife. Spongebob: That's right! This means nappies forever. Sticks: If you mess with me. I will hit you with a boomerang. Blaze: If you rub my breast and make it grow so gigantic. You will get a strong beating. Silver: I agree with Blaze the Cat. Rouge: If you steal any of my jewelries, I will beat both of you up. Shadow: I agree with Rouge. Knuckles: Everytime you say just a guy to Mike, I will punch you in the butt. Amy: You will take some activity school in your entire afterlife. Tails: You will be hit by my tools. Sonic: You will get hit by my spin dash if you boys cause more trouble. Babs: You will be babysitted by Elmyra Duff in the afterlife. Buster: I agree with Babs Bunny. Rigby: You will not watch my show anymore, because my show is made by Cartoon Network. Mordecai: I agree with Rigby. If you do, we will call our friends to beat you up. Lloyd: We will become your nightmares in your departed realm. And we will destroy your Marvel stuff with our elemental powers. Cole: If you turn me into a ghost, I will force you to eat the world's hottest hot sauce. Kai: You will sleep in the garbage where the fire ants can sting you, even though you will be going to the netherworld. Jay: Your resting place will be full of electricity. Zing: And worse, you will be cold while using elemental ice powers. Angry Grandpa: While you are fucking dead. I will break all your shit. Yakko: You will be forced to hang out with Baloney the Dinosaur in the afterlife. Wakko: You will do jumping jacks and pushups everyday in the afterlife. Dot: And you will be doing 1,000 pages of homework everyday in the afterlife. Gumball: You two will be forbidden to watch our show. Darwin: I agree with Gumball. If you do, we will bring our friends to beat you up. Tori: You will go to night school every night for your entire afterlife. Dohna: You will go to summer school every summer for your afterlife. Rai: You will receive spankings and slappings in the rest of your afterlife. Senna: You will sleep in doghouses instead of beds in the afterlife, Finn: You will watch Tai Chi Chasers on Disney XD in the afterlife. Mitch: You will be playing Hunger Games in the afterlife. Jacob the PokeGuy: You will be playing Grand Theft Auto in the afterlife. TheColossalD: You will have no internet in the afterlife. Hirashi: You will become the Arthur and Lazy Town fan in the afterlife. Philip Pserias: You will have no franchises like Paramount, Nickelodeon, Warner Bros., Cartoon Network, Marvel, FOX, Comedy Central and Adult Swim in the afterlife. Kai the Demoman Animator: You will be beaten up by a hellhead in the afterlife. Alex the TD Guy: You will be homeless in the afterlife. Slippy V: You will have detention in the afterlife. NitroG: You will have difficult english in the afterlife. Nathandesignerboy7: Also difficulty and math homework in the afterlife. David Lopez1113: You will eat baby food and play with baby toys. Why? because you look like a big motherfucking baby. Ashton Gilbert: You will eat sticks and stones in the afterlife. Julie: You will eat raw eggs, swiss cheese, grapenuts and prunes for your afterlife. SuperMarioZaki: In the afterlife, you will play games not made by Paramount, Nickelodeon, Warner Bros., Cartoon Network, Marvel, FOX, Comedy Central and Adult Swim. Drew Pickles: I will donate your stuff made by Paramount, Nickelodeon, Warner Bros., Cartoon Network, Marvel, FOX, Comedy Central and Adult Swim to my daughter Angelica. TDOTLOMB #2: In your afterlife, you will watch Zula Patrol, Lazy Town, Tai Chi Chasers, Gravity Falls and others that are not made from your companies. TDOTLOMB #1: In the afterlife, you will listen to songs that are for babies and songs not made for boys. Pedro: SHUT UP! SHUT THE HELL UP, ALL OF YOU!! WE DON'T DESERVE TO GET GROUNDED! ALL OF YOU JUST FUCK OFF AND GO TO HELL!! Edro: WE WISH YOU WERE DEAD BY JEFF THE KILLER, FREDDY KRUEGER, JASON VOOHEERS, SLENDERMAN, CHEN, COZU, PYTHER, SAMUKAI, MISHKA, JAKADA, GARNIA AND RONALD MCDONALD!! Prince Tuesday: How dare you tell us that. That's it! We will send you to the Nether World. Come with me right now. (Next, Pedro and Edro Uploads another Sex Tape/Grounded Part 3/3)